


Ocaso del Samurai

by Stacy_Adler



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_Adler/pseuds/Stacy_Adler
Summary: Eventos posteriores a Resident Evil 6. Claire Redfield evitaba llorar, pero una simple llamada telefónica fue capaz de poner su mundo al revés. Leon Kennedy está con ella para apoyarla, pero ¿será suficiente su presencia, siendo que él mismo está lleno de heridas abiertas?Jake y Sherry se encuentran en una dura encrucijada, pues el amor que se tienen parece no ser suficiente como para arriesgarse a estar juntos. ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias antes de que sea demasiado tarde?Contiene: Cleon / Aeon / Heleon / Shake. Advertencia de lemmon.Personajes principales: Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Ada Wong.Personajes secundarios: Sherry Birkin, Jake Muller, Helena Harper, Jill Valentine, Parker Luciani.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Sean todos bienvenidos! ^_^  
> Muchos se preguntarán: ¿por qué reescribir un fic del año 2013? Pues... Creo que tengo unas cuantas razones para justificar este, llamémoslo, «capricho» XD la principal es que es un fic muy bueno. Tan bueno que, como lo escribí cuando todavía estaba ganando experiencia, no pude sacarle todo el provecho que debería.  
> Esto me lleva a la segunda razón: me gusta tanto este fic, que por eso necesitaba relanzarlo escrito con mi experiencia actual. Es un asunto personal, una especie de «desafío». Me encanta asignarme retos y cumplirlos.  
> Y aquí estamos. Esta nueva versión está pensada para resolver problemas en la trama, enredos y errores provocados por mi falta de experiencia.  
> Quiero agradecer especialmente a la maravillosa escritora Ary Lee, quien apenas supo de mis intenciones reaccionó con entusiasmo y me brindó todo su apoyo. ¡Amiga, eres la mejor!  
> Y también deseo mandar un agradecimiento especial a todos los lectores, antiguos y nuevos, de este trágico fic. ¡Un abrazo!
> 
> Cuídense, no salgan si no lo necesitan, y los que forzosamente deban hacerlo (como yo, que hago teletrabajo día por medio) traten de tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Háganlo por ustedes, por su familia, y por el mundo. Debemos estar más unidos que nunca en nuestros esfuerzos por minimizar los efectos de la pandemia, tanto como esté en nuestras manos.  
> ¡Espero que disfruten el fic! :D

_«Perdóname, porque no podré seguir a tu lado. No podré acompañarte. Lo siento mucho Claire. Jill... Hay tanto que no pude decirte, tanto que debí liberar de mi corazón, pero ya es tarde... ¿Tendré tu perdón algún día? ¿Conseguirás superar mi partida?_

_¿Nos encontraremos otra vez?»._

.

.

Claire Redfield no tenía por costumbre llorar. Lo hacía, sí, como cualquier muchacha dependiendo de las circunstancias en las que se encontrara, pero solía evitarlo como quien camina por una calle estrecha e intenta esquivar un gato negro. No, Claire prefería con mucho enfrentar cualquier problema con una sempiterna sonrisa cálida, maternal. Esa actitud había calado hondo en muchos corazones, y su trabajo en TerraSave le henchía el pecho de gusto. Ayudaba a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, recibiendo constantes agradecimientos y buenos deseos que espoleaban más sonrisas, más carcajadas, más movimiento en su cola de caballo pelirroja que serpenteaba con la dirección del viento...

Por supuesto que, siendo humana, Claire no estaba exenta de sufrir dificultades. Sin embargo, su técnica patentada para encarar la adversidad —sonrisa luminosa, labios brillantes, dientes casi perfectos— permitía que los atravesara con elegancia, animando también a quienes estuviesen a su alrededor en imitarla, y por eso era aún más querida entre sus pares.

¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que llegaría el día en que esa sonrisa no le serviría en absoluto?

Una lúgubre tarde de invierno, Claire recibió un llamado telefónico que puso su mundo al revés.

Jamás olvidaría cómo su respiración adquirió un ritmo pesado al emerger estrangulada por los bordes de su garganta, al tiempo que sus manos temblaban y el hielo empezaba a instalarse en su interior lentamente, habitándola, reemplazando sus órganos por cristales exánimes.

«¿Hablo con Claire Redfield...? Mucho gusto, me llamo Norman Barker, médico forense jefe de la B.S.A.A. Lamento informarle a nombre de todo el equipo el sensible fallecimiento de su hermano, Chris Redfield. Estamos impactados con lo sucedido, y solo podemos rezar por el descanso de su alma. Señorita... ¿me escucha? Cálmese, por favor. Como usted es su único pariente con vida, necesitamos que viaje a llenar el papeleo en...»

El tiempo se invirtió corriendo vertiginosamente hacia atrás. Se sentía como el vértigo de ir de espaldas en una montaña rusa llena de curvas.

No... por favor, esto no podía estar pasando. Era una broma; una _muy mala_ broma, ¿verdad?

Claire no supo en qué momento dejó de escuchar. Tampoco supo si había dejado caer el teléfono porque se le resbaló de las manos o porque lo arrojó con furia hacia un muro para reventarlo. En ese momento, sosteniendo trozos de él entre sus manos, no era capaz de dilucidar la respuesta correcta.

Tampoco le importaba, la verdad.

Y tal como ocurrió con la llamada y su teléfono, se vio llegando a Europa sin recordar cómo lo había logrado. ¿Fue ella misma quien compró su pasaje, o lo hizo Moira en su lugar? ¿Tal vez Barry? ¿Quién le arrendó una habitación de hotel para descansar? ¿Cómo obtuvo un teléfono nuevo? ¿Comió? ¿Se duchó? ¿Durmió?

En muchas ocasiones, con aquella curiosidad que a veces rozaba el morbo, Claire se había planteado cómo reaccionar frente a una llamada como aquella pues era muy consciente de que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, considerando el peligroso trabajo que desempeñaba Chris. No era ajena a la tragedia que se desataba al recibir ese tipo de noticias, mal que mal, años atrás fue su hermano quien debió hacer de tripas corazón cuando le informaron la trágica muerte de sus progenitores, y contenerla al comprender que se habían convertido en huérfanos.

Chris sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para explicarle a Claire que sus padres se encontraban en otro plano y ya no podían cuidar de ellos, sino que lo harían sus abuelos maternos en su lugar. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Claire consiguió sobrellevar su ausencia, donde su recuerdo se convirtió en algo de dulce y agraz.

Pero esto era muy diferente, aunque fuese igual de doloroso.

Era diferente.

Tragó saliva incontables veces cuando asistió a la mañana siguiente de su arribo a Europa para identificar el... _cuerpo_ , de su hermano. Una pequeñísima parte de ella todavía conservaba la esperanza de que se hubieran equivocado; no se creería nada hasta verlo y reconocer el color de sus ojos en los de él, las líneas de expresión marcadas a fuego en su piel curtida por el duro trabajo de proteger a los más débiles, su barba de tres días ocultando algunas cicatrices en las mandíbulas y el mentón...

Norman Barker, autor del llamado fatal, comenzó a descorrer lentamente el cierre de la oscura funda que guardaba el cuerpo de Chris. Cuando llegó a la altura del torso, usó ambas manos para apartar los bordes del plástico. Claire ahogó un jadeo.

Quedaba _algo_ de su hermano en ese cuerpo. Pudo distinguir el ancho de su frente, la forma que adoptaban sus párpados al dormir, el rictus sereno de su boca, algo curva por la mueca que se la deformaba. La amplitud de su pecho. El ancho de sus hombros... Ahí, Claire detuvo el recorrido de su mirada. Los ojos se le empañaron. Solo le quedaba un hombro intacto, porque la mitad de su cuerpo parecía haber sido devorada por un animal enorme. ¿Quizás un tiburón? ¿O algo más?

¿De qué eran esas marcas irregulares? ¿Por eso el forense no abrió la bolsa completa?

Comprimió la quijada para no llorar, y también para mantener las náuseas a raya. El cuerpo hedía, pero no era eso lo que le agitaba el estómago, sino las pequeñas larvas blancas que se retorcían en los agujeros de la carne en proceso de descomposición. No quiso ni preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaría... llevaría muer...

Con una mano en la boca, Claire dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación apretándose la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera pudo llorar. Chris se encontraba lejos, en algún lugar al cual no podía acceder, y sentir ese hielo en el corazón estuvo a punto de dejarla sin fuerzas.

«Chris no está aquí. Esa era solo su cáscara. Chris no está aquí», repetía una y otra vez cual rezo desesperado.

¿Cómo le explicaría a Jill que su prometido murió de una forma tan horrible? ¿Qué respondía en caso de que llegara a preguntarle si Chris había sufrido? ¿Podría echar fuera una mentira piadosa por su bien?

—Señorita Redfield —murmuró Barker, acercándose a ella con cautela—, permítame preguntarle, ¿el cuerpo pertenece a...?

—Sí —le interrumpió—, es él.

—Lo lamento mucho. Necesitamos que firme el documento que tengo... ¿señorita? ¡Señorita Redfield! —Estiró un brazo en la dirección que comenzaba a perderse el cabello rojo—. ¡Espere, señorita!

Claire corrió. Que se las arreglara como pudiera el tipo ese, ella no quería más. Solo deseaba dormir siglos para que los pedazos de su alma volvieran a juntarse. Corrió como lo hizo en la isla Rockfort, clavó los talones como en la isla Sejm, y se alegró de sentir la lluvia golpeándole el rostro mientras sus piernas se agitaban recibiendo el duro impacto del cemento en las rodillas.

También llovía durante el funeral de Chris Redfield. El sacerdote alzó la voz de pronto para ensalzar aquellas virtudes que él consideró más apropiadas de destacar, como la valentía del soldado que murió luchando por un mundo mejor. Por un mundo libre de bioterrorismo.

Un mundo que a Claire le importaba ya una mierda, porque él no estaba ahí.

Los cielos tronaron cuando el cura dio orden de dejar caer el féretro a su cuna de tierra. Jill, en primera fila, ni siquiera conseguía mantenerse de pie. Su desgarrador lamento silencioso se unía al de Barry, Rebecca y Sheva, quien lloraba audiblemente, como si lo hiciera por quienes no estaban en condiciones de lograrlo.

Claire cerró los ojos y levantó la cara hacia la lluvia. ¿Por qué los cielos no podían llevarse su pena?

Se quedó. Se quedó hasta que la tierra terminó de tragarse el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Se quedó hasta que ya casi no quedaron asistentes disponibles para darle el pésame; palabras vacías que no era capaz de discernir. Se quedó hasta que divisó a Jill arrastrándose hacia otro sitio donde poder vaciar su pena apoyándose en Barry, quien la sujetaba por la cintura para impedir que cayera al lodo, algo que a nadie le habría extrañado viéndola con atención. Se quedó incluso cuando algunas personas de la B.S.A.A. le rogaron que entrara a cambiarse de ropa, porque la lluvia inclemente no se detendría pronto. Se quedó también cuando, con el rabillo del ojo, notó que Sheva, Rebecca, Billy, Helena, Moira, Sherry, Parker, y uno que debía ser el famoso Jake Muller, no solo no se iban del cementerio, sino que continuaban mirándola como dilucidando si acercarse o no a darle un abrazo.

Había alguien más entre ellos, pero la bruma de aquellas lágrimas que no caían le impedía ver quién era.

Sheva se acercó de pronto, con el cuidado que se pone al tratar con un animalito acorralado y le habló con la voz todavía rota de lágrimas, pero Claire no consiguió entenderle pues solo eran palabras al viento. Palabras, más palabras, sonidos mezclados, sílabas inconexas unidas por balbuceos llenos de emoción que ella no percibía gracias la muralla de hielo que se había formado alrededor de su corazón, intentando protegerlo de romperse por completo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que desapareció el ataúd de su hermano? ¿Minutos, horas, días?

¿Por qué continuaba lloviendo, si el agua no se llevaba su dolor? ¿De qué servía la lluvia, entonces?

¿Cuándo fue que Sheva la dejó sola otra vez?

Sentía frío. Más frío que nunca en la vida. Tiritaba sin saber si era la reacción natural de su cuerpo al clima o simplemente se estaba rindiendo a lo que mantenía encerrado bajo siete llaves. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos tratando de encontrar algo de calor en ellos... y lo obtuvo, pero de una fuente externa a su espalda, que lentamente fue colocando sus manos en sus hombros para girarla despacio, casi con miedo.

«Vete», pensó sin ser capaz de externalizarlo, «déjame en paz».

—Claire...

El sonido de su nombre la sobresaltó. Porque la voz teñida de dolor que la llamaba era de alguien tan importante como quien acababa de perder.

Era una voz grave, pastosa, rota.

Era una voz por la cual habría recorrido descalza las flamas eternas del mismísimo infierno.

Era la voz de Leon.

Claire percibió que sus músculos se relajaban ligeramente. Giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a él, aunque todavía no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos porque no deseaba ver el reflejo de su sufrimiento en la expresión de Leon. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha y ligeramente ladeada hacia un costado, fue entonces que descubrió la chaqueta de él descansando sobre su cuerpo. Eso le había aportado un poco de calor, sin embargo, no había prenda que pudiera abrigar su corazón destrozado. Pero... pero, tal vez, él sí pudiera darle el consuelo que añoraba, porque Leon podía conseguir cualquier cosa.

El agente de la DSO la tomó por la cintura para darle un abrazo ligero, casi sin apretar.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró en su oído—, esto es... terrible. No sé qué decir, cariño.

Esas palabras hicieron mella lentamente en el interior de Claire, deshaciendo poco a poco el hielo de su corazón. Sí, con Leon podría encontrar un poco de consuelo, ya no le cabía la menor duda. Dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho, con los ojos tan apretados como su mandíbula, y también rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos.

Comprobó que estaba devastado. Jill y ella no eran las únicas que sufrían en carne viva la pérdida del valiente Chris Redfield.

Fue un consuelo silencioso, no por ello menos intenso. Claire se percató de que estaba llegando al centro de su caos interior... podía advertir los bordes rugosos de la ansiedad, sin llegar a tocarlos. Leon estaba actuando de catalizador, pero aún no era capaz de llorar. ¿Por qué?

«Chris no está aquí. Esa era solo su cáscara. Chris no está aquí», pensó despegándose un poco del cuerpo del agente para dirigir la mirada en dirección a la tumba de su hermano.

Leon eligió ese momento para sugerir llevarla al hotel en donde estuviera hospedándose, argumentando que la lluvia caía cada vez más espesa y no debía enfermarse. Con palabras entrecortadas, la pelirroja aceptó la propuesta y se vio nuevamente arrastrada de un lugar a otro sin tener noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Permitió que Leon la guiara sin quejarse ni oponer resistencia, porque era mucho más fácil flotar a la deriva gracias al momentáneo sopor que la invadió luego de ver cómo la tierra se tragaba a Chris, que tomar decisiones por sí misma, incluso algunas tan básicas como caminar.

Abordó el vehículo del agente, donde pronto apoyó la frente en el frío empañado por dentro de condensación. Tiritaba, y la calefacción del automóvil no consiguió subirle la temperatura en los quince minutos que tardó Leon en arribar al hotel.

Habitación ochocientos dos. Genérica, austera, impersonal. Corriente. Tal como se sentía ella.

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta del baño en donde el sonido del agua llenando la bañera —muy caliente, a juzgar por la cantidad de vapor que se juntaba en el pequeño espacio— no le aportaba tranquilidad, siendo que era una especie de ritual cada vez que regresaba de alguna misión en TerraSave: un buen baño, una copa de vino tinto, una revista de motocicletas.

Claire no conseguía resignarse al hecho de que nada volvería a ser como antes, desde las cosas más pequeñas a las más relevantes. Habiendo transcurrido cerca de tres días desde aquel fatídico llamado, ella seguía esperando sentirse igual que antes. Era instintivo, una reacción ligada a la supervivencia de su alma. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría habituarse a que su hermano había...?

Había...

—Claire, está casi lleno. Ahora un poco de agua fría para nivelar la temperatura y podrás entrar en calor —declaró Leon, probando el agua con una mano—. Me voy a la habitación de al lado, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Pero sus buenas intenciones chocaron contra la reacción de Claire, que apenas lo vio abandonando el baño aferró su espalda con ambas manos para impedirle que se fuera.

—No... —balbuceó, incapaz de finalizar la petición.

—Estaré cerca, solo quiero darte un poco de intimidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza en completo silencio.

—Vas a enfermarte si no te quitas esas ropas mojadas —explicó el agente—. Yo me daré una ducha luego de verte con la bata de baño puesta. —Se giró para mirarla y tragó saliva, porque parecía haber perdido el alma. Como un zombi...

La explicación tuvo el efecto de hacer que Claire comenzara a desnudarse con movimientos mecánicos. Cuando se quitó la delgada camiseta, quedando solo en ropa interior, Leon se fijó en las cicatrices que enmarcaban su espalda. Aunque no era primera vez que las veía, su reacción fue la misma de siempre: un jadeo ahogado. Esa suave piel, perpetuamente mancillada por la _caricia_ de un arma biológica, no merecía más que flores y mimos. En ningún caso las garras de una criatura imposible de imaginar.

Las manos de Leon se mantuvieron descansando a los costados de su cuerpo convertidas en dos puños trémulos. Giró el cuello hacia el hombro para evitar ver cómo Claire terminaba de desvestirse, por eso no supo que ella volvió a acercarse para abrazarlo hasta que la tuvo encima. Y correspondió el gesto de manera automática.

—Creí que estaría preparada para este momento —susurró con la voz empañada de lágrimas—. Creí que podría ser fuerte. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo su... _cuerpo_ , su expresión dormida... —y los cerró, como si deseara confirmar su confidencia—. Al final, me dejó. A mí, a Jill, a todos...

Se estremeció, porque con los párpados cubriendo sus orbes azul grisáceo, los recuerdos de Chris descansando en la bolsa negra junto a esas espantosas alimañas lechosas como única compañía, llenaban su mente por completo como imágenes de pesadilla. Y es que era una pesadilla viviente de la que no podía despertarse sabiendo que estaba equivocada, que todo era producto de su imaginación. No esta vez.

Leon aseguró la delicada barbilla femenina con una mano. Por primera vez desde que escuchó su voz en el cementerio, Claire permitió que sus ojos respondieran al llamado implícito que había en él.

Y lo vio. Vio el borde enrojecido de sus párpados inferiores, la expresión desolada en su semblante al completo, y sobre todo, la forma en que su nuez se agitaba por todas las palabras que trataba de emitir y no podía.

—Esto es una mierda, Claire —empezó Leon una vez logró desatar relativamente el nudo de su garganta—. Nadie está preparado para perder a alguien que ama. Aunque te hayas puesto mil veces en esta situación, es normal que no sepas cómo reaccionar hasta que lo vives en carne propia. Y es una real mierda...

Claire tragó saliva. Sus ojos continuaban clavados en los de Leon.

—Chris luchó por ustedes, para darles un futuro... «un mundo libre de bioterrorismo», tal y como dijo aquel sacerdote. Es lo mismo que haces tú en TerraSave, o lo que hago yo en el gobierno. Peleamos por librar al planeta de esos malditos. Caeremos tarde o temprano, todos nosotros, Chris ya lo sabía. Por eso, atesora cada momento vivido con él, y continúa en este mundo con la convicción de que él lo habría querido así. —Compuso una mueca dolorosa—. Déjame apoyarte, Claire. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a llevar todo este dolor. No tienes que superarlo sola, me tienes a mí. Y a Sherry, Moira, Barry...

Las palabras de Leon fueron el detonante. O lo fue el tono grave, oscuro y empático con que le habló. Quizás se reducía tan solo a que su presencia era el bálsamo que necesitaba... cualquiera fuera el motivo, en ese instante Claire por fin pudo llorar.

Las fuerzas que sostuvieron firme su interior y le permitieron enfrentar el doloroso funeral la abandonaron de golpe. Las piernas se le doblaron, y únicamente los firmes brazos de Leon sujetando su cintura impidieron que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Arrodillada sobre las heladas baldosas, húmedas por el vapor caliente que les rodeaba, sus lágrimas cayeron una tras otra mientras Leon se arrodillaba también a su lado para reacomodar la postura y mantenerla abrazada contra su pecho.

Era necesario que desahogara toda su pérdida, porque solo de esa forma podría dejar partir a su hermano y comenzar el proceso de superar su pérdida. Debía liberar todo su dolor.

Le acarició los brazos, y una de sus manos se concentró en su precioso rostro para secarle las lágrimas lentamente. Su llanto le dolía como una navaja explorando sus entrañas una y otra vez, pero debía permitírselo. Conociéndola como lo hacía, no le cabía duda de que no se había tomado el tiempo de asimilar lo que significaba la muerte de Chris, y si su labor se iba a limitar a contenerla, pues muy bien. Pero no la dejaría sola por ningún motivo, aunque ella se lo pidiera, la iba a acompañar en todo su proceso de duelo, asegurándose de que atravesara cada una de las etapas y se repusiera por completo de ellas. Solo así podría ver la luz del sol eventualmente.

Claire gimió con voz rota, ahogando sus lamentos en la tela empapada de la camisa de Leon. Aceptar la pérdida de su hermano era demasiado difícil. ¿Cómo sobreponerse a que la vida mutilara cruelmente la mitad de su alma? Chris... Ya no tendría sus mimos, sus abrazos, ni sus regaños cariñosos. Se acabaron las llamadas a medianoche para ponerse al día con un par de frases burlonas, también los almuerzos apresurados cada cierta cantidad de meses en donde, más que comer, se aseguraban de que la salud mental del otro estuviera en buen pie.

Claire tuvo certeza de que su mundo se había nublado para siempre. Ya no quedaba espacio para el sol... y solo quedaba resignarse a la eterna oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas.


	2. Ira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews, sus maravillosos comentarios, tanto a los lectores antiguos como los nuevos. ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Me hacen muy feliz ^_^
> 
> Bueno, sin más dilación, ¡pasemos a lo que nos convoca!

**Ira.**

_«Morir no es nada agradable. Una vez leí que, si te cortan la cabeza, tu cerebro sigue consciente por unos diez segundos._

_¿Cuánto son diez segundos? ¿Cómo saber a qué equivale uno, siquiera? ¿Quién eligió cuánto duraba uno?_

_Diez segundos se sienten como horas. Puedo recordar toda mi vida e imaginar lo que habría sido de continuar viva junto a ti. Podríamos haber tenido una familia, un hogar, donde nuestro pasado solo fuera un recuerdo amargo._

_¿Diez segundos?, maldición... parece que el mito era verdad»._

.

.

Durante el funeral de Chris Redfield, muchos agentes y soldados tanto del gobierno estadounidense como de la B.S.A.A. se reunieron para mostrarle sus respetos a Claire. Algunos de ellos se quedaron por más tiempo para relatar anécdotas famosas, otras desconocidas, que la mujer no escuchó pues su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia intentando hallar un poco de paz interior. En el momento que Leon se adelantó entre el gentío para llevársela, los presentes guardaron silencio. Y retomaron las anécdotas al poco rato de que ellos se retiraron.

Sherry se encontraba bajo el amparo de una enorme carpa plástica abierta, colocada a algunos metros del féretro para proteger a los presentes de la intensa lluvia. Dicha carpa —que fue olímpicamente ignorada por Claire— le asemejaba con cada minuto transcurrido a un horrible encierro y no protección como era su objetivo, por lo cual se limpió las lágrimas para emprender la huida hacia la habitación de hotel que arrendó sin apenas fijarse en el precio que le cobraban por noche.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la carpa, la lluvia le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Se puso una mano arriba de la frente para intentar ver el camino, pues el agua caía demasiado espesa... lo que no esperó nunca fue divisar a Jake Muller a algunos metros de distancia. ¿Era él de verdad? ¿O deseaba tanto verlo que su mente lo materializó aprovechándose de su mala visión a causa de la lluvia?

Sí, claro que era él. Su imaginación no era capaz de hacerle justicia a la expresión desolada que tenía en el rostro, como tampoco a la extensión de su fuerte espalda cuando se giró para marcharse del panteón.

—¡Jake! —chilló lanzándose a la carrera a través del lodazal—. ¡Jake, espera!

Las blancas botas de Sherry no eran apropiadas para ese clima ni ese terreno, algo que en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Volvió a llamarle, la voz rota de emoción contenida por todos los recuerdos que se agolparon en su cabeza apenas lo vio a su alcance...

Jake eligió ese momento para detenerse y voltear medio cuerpo hacia ella.

— _Supergirl_ —Sherry se estremeció de gusto al escuchar ese apodo—, perdona. No te vi.

Su corazón latió fuerte. Le estaba mintiendo.

—No es cierto, sigues evitándome —replicó estirando un brazo hacia él para impedir que volviera a alejarse de su vista.

Claro que, al hacer ese movimiento, resbaló con una piedra mojada y se hubiese estampado contra el suelo de no ser por la agilidad felina de Jake, que interpuso su fibroso brazo entre ella y el barro para terminar el movimiento sujetándola unos segundos contra su cuerpo. Segundos fatales, tiempo suficiente como para activar aquella especial conexión que se había creado entre ellos gracias a las experiencias que vivieron juntos en Edonia y China.

Sherry enrojeció furiosamente y desvió la mirada, apartándose con cuidado de no resbalar otra vez. El cuerpo del joven seguía siendo tal y como lo recordaba: fuerte, seguro, firme. Excitante...

—Pensé que no vendrías —murmuró, triste—. Cuando te envié el mensaje, no tenía esperanzas de volver a verte.

Él no respondió, sino hasta un corto rato después.

—Dudé mucho —reconoció con dificultad—. Sigo pensando que Redfield era un imbécil, sin embargo... —su voz perdió matiz y se apagó, en tanto el sonido de la lluvia pareció cobrar más fuerza—, sin embargo, diría que también era un tipo decente. Supongo. Aunque no estoy aquí solo por eso.

La agente separó los labios, húmedos de lluvia, negándose a albergar esperanzas por esa frase.

No le resultó.

—¿Entonces...? —dijo para ver si eso le animaba a explicar el significado de sus palabras.

Jake se pasó una mano por la cabeza rapada con aire inquieto.

—Creí que podría... verte de lejos —admitió entre dientes—. Solo de lejos —puntualizó atropellándose un poco al hablar.

—¿Lo ves? Sí que me estás evadiendo, ¿para qué lo niegas? —le reclamó sin ocultar el dolor en el tono de su voz.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Lo digo en serio —agregó tras ver que Sherry componía una mueca escéptica.

Ambos recordaron al mismo tiempo la última vez que se encontraron, algunas semanas atrás: un bar, una conversación dolorosa, exclamaciones arrepentidas seguidas de un beso desesperado que culminó en dudas, temores, y antiguos demonios pendientes por exorcizar.

Sherry revivió el dolor que le causaba sentirse desvalida ante él, por lo que se rodeó el cuerpo con ambos brazos en un pobre intento de mantenerse firme.

—¿Por qué huyes? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No huyo —rebatió de inmediato, cansado—. Aquella vez en el bar... Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Cometí un error.

La mujer aferró la dura tela que cubría sus brazos con furia. La curva de su mandíbula, habitualmente de bordes suaves, pareció afilarse por lo mucho que la apretaba. «¿Un error?», pensó sin aliento. ¿Un error? ¡¿Un error?!

¿Haber sujetado sus mejillas sonrojadas con ambas manos fue un error? ¿Acercar ese rostro lleno de cicatrices, aun así, hermoso, para estamparle los labios encima fue un error? ¿Hacerla sentir como la mujer más dichosa por unos segundos fue un error? ¿Abrazarla tan fuerte que pareció reacomodarle los huesos fue un error? ¡Maldita sea... por supuesto que no!

—¡Eres un animal! —chilló al borde de la locura—. ¡Vete a la mierda, idiota!

Se dio la vuelta —perdiendo otra vez el equilibrio, pero tan furiosa que lo recuperó al instante— y echó a correr en dirección contraria. Mientras Jake no estuviera cerca, hasta debajo de un puente era buen lugar para pasar las penas de amor.

Avanzó a trompicones por el lodo. La espesa lluvia le empañaba la visión, lavando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro provocadas por la frustración de esa frase que le carcomía las entrañas como si fuese ácido. Un error... besar a alguien de _esa_ forma no podía ser un error.

Jadeando, Sherry se detuvo frente a un enorme mausoleo cuando calculó que ya se había alejado lo suficiente del origen de sus dolencias. Apoyó la espalda en el mármol tan empapado como su abrigo, pensando que Jake era un imbécil de manual que no se enteraba de nada, un jodido egocéntrico incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices, ciego a los sentimientos que ella había intentado transmitirle en China, en el bar, y ahora frente a la tumba de Chris Redfield...

Lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas (¿o era la lluvia?). Se pasó una mano por el rostro más por costumbre que otra cosa, ya que no tenía caso intentar secarse con toda el agua que estaba cayendo. Sentía el pecho como si tuviera una llaga abierta justo en medio, la carne viva, palpitante de dolor. Frustrada, evaluó la posibilidad de echar fuera un buen grito que le sirviera a modo de desahogo. Se conformó con darle una patada al barro que terminó por arruinarle más las botas.

Evidentemente que para Jake ese beso fue un error, bastaba con recordar cómo se marchó apresuradamente justo después de concluir el ósculo, dejándola abandonada entre el calor del licor y el hielo de su rechazo. ¿Cómo fue que pasó por alto ese detalle tan importante?

Cuando supo de la muerte de Chris gracias a un corto mensaje enviado por Leon, ni siquiera se acordó de la accidentada cita en el bar. Le avisó porque había conocido al soldado, pero la razón principal era que lo necesitaba ahí para darle ánimos y así transmitir un adecuado consuelo a Claire.

Sherry adoraba a esa mujer. Cuando era pequeña idolatraba todo en ella, y ya de adulta siguió admirándola como el primer día en que la rescató del infierno que la apresaba, en el sentido más literal de la frase... y también emocional. Deseaba devolverle tantos años de consuelo, por eso temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para echarse su dolor al hombro y librarla de la carga, aunque fuera por unos instantes. Deseaba contar con Jake para ese momento, pues desde que lo conoció pareció inyectarle fuerza y vida a través de sus frases burlonas. Incluso su mirada tenía cierto dejo de ternura cuando dejaba los ojos quietos en ella. Pero, ¿de qué le servía si haberla besado lo consideraba un jodido error?

—Mierda —suspiró en voz alta. Tenía que olvidarse de él _ahora_ , o no podría manejar con éxito ninguna situación.

En ese momento, los enormes brazos de Jake la envolvieron por sorpresa. Su pecho, duro como la roca, hizo de apoyo para su cabeza rubia.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —farfulló contra la tela sintética de su chaqueta, sintiéndose apresada por él. No le gustó la sensación. No parecía real.

Forcejeó buscando apartarse, pero era imposible, pues Jake la doblaba en fuerza y estatura. Aun así, lo intentó.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho... —susurró él en su oído, esperando tranquilizarla un poco.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Me dejaste muy claro que lo nuestro es un error! —chilló entre sollozos de pura rabia—. Soy una estúpida por perseguirte, si tan solo no deseara tanto una respuesta...

Jake la permitió alejarse unos centímetros, pero mantuvo su rostro cerca y sus hombros sujetos para que no volviese a marcharse. Ella jadeó al ver la expresión torturada en su semblante.

—No me malinterpretes —murmuró lento, luego su expresión cambió a una que mezclaba culpa y resignación—, yo... te quiero, _Supergirl_ —confesó con dificultad—. ¿No entiendes lo que significas para mí?

Sherry volvió a sollozar, rozando la histeria.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo explicas?

—Santo dios, eres quien me salvó. —Sus ojos azules eran incluso más elocuentes que sus palabras. La amaba, ella tuvo certeza al perderse en ellos, similares a la marea antes de la tormenta—. Te quiero, Sherry —repitió como si ya no pudiera evitar decirlo—, y por eso tengo que protegerte.

—¡¿Protegerme _de qué_?! —lloriqueó.

—¡De mí, de _esto_! —matizó señalando a ambos con una mano—. Nosotros no... no debemos estar juntos.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para la pobre muchacha. Sus sollozos volvieron a aumentar de frecuencia, y Jake no sabía si estaba reaccionando así por el frío, o por la cruda verdad de sus palabras.

—¡Cabrón! —estalló Sherry, chocando las manos empuñadas en los pectorales del exmercenario—. ¿Desde cuándo decides por mí? ¡No has pedido mi opinión ni un maldito segundo! Dios, Jake... —estaba agotada de pelear, de correr, de llorar—. Yo también te quiero, ¿por qué me haces esto?

Jake sujetó sus muñecas para atraerla nuevamente hacia su cuerpo. La abrazó de forma casi desesperada, así fue como Sherry concluyó que no mentía en sus buenas intenciones hacia ella, pero los resultados de las acciones pintaban un cuadro muy distinto...

—Mi mundo y el tuyo no pueden juntarse —Jake comenzó a hablar acariciándole la espalda por medio de movimientos pausados—, ¿es que acaso vivimos en universos tan distintos que no puedes verlo?

—¿Ver el _qué_?

—Cielo: soy un mercenario. Un tipo que vive por y para el dinero, no tengo reparos en aceptar trabajos de cualquier tipo para conseguirlo. Ese es el mundo en el que me muevo, el que he conocido toda mi vida, y si estoy contigo, en algún momento eso nos pasará la cuenta. ¿Lo ves ahora? —finalizó, todavía con el mentón apoyado en su coronilla rubia. Sherry no respondió—. Sé que ahora dirás «no me importa tu trabajo, así te conocí», pero a mí sí me importa. Es un mundo simple y a la vez complicado, porque no hay escrúpulos... —Jake rompió el abrazo, luego aseguró la barbilla de la mujer con una mano—. Ahora podría no ser un problema, pero tarde o temprano te resentirás. Te haré sufrir, porque no cambiaré lo que hago por nadie... ni siquiera por ti. —Hizo una mueca dolorosa—. Lo siento. Hubiera preferido decírtelo de otra forma.

El rostro de Sherry volvió a sufrir una mutación, pasando de la tristeza a la ira en menos de un segundo.

—Pero ¿quién demonios te ha pedido que cambies? —gritó apartando la mano de Jake con un manotón—. Todo lo que has dicho, cada palabra, ya lo había tenido en cuenta siglos atrás. ¡Todo, Jake! —Retrocedió unos pasos—. ¿En serio piensas que soy tan ingenua? ¿Crees que vivo un jodido cuento de hadas en la cabeza? ¿Que, por arte de magia, vas a transformarte en un príncipe montado en un caballo y viviremos _felices por siempre_? —escupió gesticulando frenéticamente con las manos.

—Sherry... —suspiró el pelirrojo, agotado por la situación.

—Me tratas como si fuera una rubia tonta cualquiera, ¿eso es lo que opinas realmente de mí? Dios... —Pasó ambas manos por su rostro—. Yo creí que, si para mí valías lo suficiente como para intentarlo a pesar de todo lo que tenemos en contra, sería igual para ti. —En ese momento, y a pesar de su tenaz determinación, la voz se le quebró. Alzó la vista, fijando sus hermosos ojos celestes en los azules de él, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre su rostro—. ¿Me equivoqué contigo, Jake? Porque si es así... no quiero perder más el tiempo.

El joven la miró con una expresión tan dolorida, que Sherry se sintió obligada a bajar de nuevo la cabeza. La conversación no les estaba llevando a ningún buen lugar, y de seguir por ese camino, estaba segura de que no volvería a verlo más. Sentía que él la subestimaba, y quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Y la respuesta acudió a su mente.

—Tienes miedo —aventuró cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda.

Jake arqueó las cejas con evidente indignación.

—¿Disculpa? —Si ella supiese que la palabra «miedo» la había eliminado de su diccionario personal casi desde que tuvo uso de razón, no se atrevería a afirmar una aberración de ese calibre.

—Tienes miedo —repitió, acercándose nuevamente hacia él—, porque sabes que soy la única que te puede comprender por completo. La única que entiende cómo se siente ser un jodido experimento y no un hijo. ¡Soy la única, y lo sabes!

Jake retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta.

—Te da miedo el futuro. Juntos, simplemente seríamos _nosotros_. A la mierda el pasado, pero ¡te aferras a él como una garrapata! Creí que en China habías decidido dejar de culpar a los demás por tus acciones... Y ahora...

No completó la frase. Jake le miraba entre alucinado y ofendido, pero antes de que pudiera rebatir su corto monólogo, ella salió corriendo quitándolo de su trayectoria con un duro empujón.

.

.

En el Hotel Empire reinaba una paz que solo se conseguía durante la madrugada. Leon, recostado sobre la cama llevando la ropa de civil que el hotel le facilitó y con la cabeza de Claire en su hombro, mantenía los ojos completamente abiertos en la penumbra gracias al odioso insomnio que le impedía coger un poco de descanso. Se preguntó por qué no mezcló _Rivotril_ también en su whisky, pues con Claire funcionó a la perfección y la mandó a dormir luego de llorar por una hora seguida.

Era primera vez que Leon la veía en ese estado de pesadumbre, pero claro, las circunstancias ameritaban una reacción como aquella. El proceso de duelo debía ser vivido sin saltarse etapas, y lo único que traería un poco de paz a su corazón destrozado era el tiempo.

Recordó la expresión desvalida en su rostro cuando la obligó a salir de la bañera pues el agua ya se había enfriado. Como no reaccionaba, le colocó la bata encima. Como no se movía, la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia la habitación pues necesitaba que se secase el cuerpo y el cabello. Y, como se negó a cuidar de sí misma, terminó haciéndolo por ella.

Mientras agitaba el aire caliente por sus hebras rojizas, pensó en cómo Claire solía llevar una sempiterna sonrisa en el rostro para cualquier situación, y gracias a ella, mucha gente terminaba sintiéndose mejor. ¿También ella era protegida por su maravillosa sonrisa, o era inmune al efecto?

¿Cuánto habría sufrido en silencio? Solo la vio quebrarse cuando fue rescatada de esa asquerosa isla en que la mantuvieron como rehén junto a la hija de Barry Burton. No dejaba de repetir que fue culpa suya lo ocurrido, que por favor la perdonaran, pero aquello duró muy poco, pues pronto comenzó el proceso de ir a buscar a la muchacha con la convicción de que no debía haber muerto, aunque todo indicase que sí. Incluso se cortó el cabello como una forma de castigarse a sí misma por sus fallos, pero de nuevo, su sonrisa tomó el mando y mantuvo de pie a todos sus pares de TerraSave.

Cuando llegó el momento de dormir —forzado por el medicamento que Leon incluyó en el vaso de agua que la obligó a beberse—, Claire le rogó que se recostara a su lado.

—Solo quiero darte un poco de espacio, estaré en el sillón —explicó tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—No lo hagas...

Era imposible resistirse a una súplica así.

Con los ojos abiertos en la penumbra, y una mano acariciando suavemente el contorno del cuerpo de Claire, Leon tenía en la cabeza un enredo del cual solo asomaba un pensamiento concreto en ese momento: encontrar a alguien con quien Claire pudiera hablar, que hubiera pasado por lo mismo y lograse comprender por completo cómo se sentía, ya que él, por mucho que tratara de ponerse en su lugar, no lo lograba al dedillo por no haber atravesado una pérdida tan cercana como la suya.

«Helena sería la más adecuada», pensó mordisqueándose los labios, «pero no creo que se encuentre en el mejor pie, y quizás sea mucho peor...»

Helena Harper. Encontrarse antes del funeral fue muy incómodo. Ambos chocaron casi de frente, por lo que desviaron la mirada y por saludo se limitaron a un frío asentimiento de cabeza. Era evidente que ella todavía no superaba su desencuentro con Leon, incluso habiendo transcurrido tantos meses...

El agente se tapó la cara con el brazo libre. Jamás imaginó que las cosas con Helena se torcieran de esa forma. Si tan solo estuviera en su poder ahorrarle dolor, lo haría sin dudarlo un instante, pero era imposible porque él no había provocado esa... _situación_ , lo que no le daba tranquilidad ni mucho menos. Seguía sintiéndose muy culpable. Deseaba que volvieran a ser amigos, la apreciaba sinceramente, pero... de nuevo, solo el maldito tiempo lo diría.

.

.

_«Una oficina desierta, oscura de medianoche avanzando hacia la madrugada. Dos agentes de la DSO escondidos del escrutinio público: Leon Kennedy y Helena Harper. La segunda había insinuado tímidamente al primero que le quería, y esperaba una respuesta con ansia juvenil. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos muy abiertos, inquietos, la boca entreabierta, su respiración abriéndose paso entre la barrera de sus dientes..._

_Pero Leon no comprendió el real sentido de la frase. Pensó que se refería a un amor fraterno, el cual correspondía sin duda. O simplemente estaba negándose a admitir la realidad; ¿para qué Helena iba a pedirle encontrarse en el depósito de documentos, un lugar al que nadie iba a esas horas? Nadie, ni siquiera los agentes que estaban haciendo turnos de trabajo como ellos._

_Helena suspiró ruidosamente._

_—Leon, ¿es que no lo entiendes? —balbuceó en tono quejumbroso._

_—¿Qué cosa no entiendo? —Estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Insultantemente sorprendido._

_La mujer aprovechó ese momento para alcanzar su rostro varonil y besarlo apasionadamente. Fue tal su impulso, que la espalda de Leon chocó contra un estante lleno de archivadores. Algunos de ellos se precipitaron ruidosamente al suelo, hecho que no distrajo a Helena de su objetivo._

_Se había enamorado de Leon Kennedy a costa de su propio criterio, de su salud mental. Deseaba conseguir con su propio esfuerzo reemplazar en su corazón a esa terrible mujer oriental de mirada calculadora que le traía al borde del abismo por quizás cuántos años. ¿Para qué tanto suplicio, si fue ella la que causó toda la desgracia que sufrió el planeta? Peor aún: era culpable indirecta de la muerte de su hermana Deborah. No merecía piedad, menos de Leon, un hombre que se notaba a kilómetros era muy compasivo con los demás._

_Y no se podía negar que llevaba bastante razón, porque si el agente no había apartado a Helena de golpe era, precisamente, por el cariño que sentía por ella. Y la compasión de saber cuánto sufrió, cuánto debió soportar en el camino a la venganza contra Simmons..._

_Tras algunos segundos en silencio, Leon comenzó a ladear la cabeza suavemente para terminar con ese ósculo que no deseaba. Helena abrió los ojos, y vio en los de Leon disculpa mezclada con algo que parecía lástima. Se puso furiosa._

_—Supongo que ahora lo entiendes —espetó con malos modos._

_—Sí._

_—Entonces... ¿no te gusto?_

_—Eres hermosa, Helena —susurró acariciándole la mejilla de una forma que no fue bien interpretada—. Pero..._

_Ambos se observaron por un rato, nuevamente en silencio._

_—Es esa mujer de nuevo —adivinó ella entre dientes, volviendo a bajar la cabeza. Leon la imitó._

_—Hmmm..., no lo sé. —Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Soy un desastre emocional, Helena. Nadie debería enamorarse de mí..._

_—Es un poco tarde para eso —le interrumpió bruscamente._

_Leon alzó la vista. Vio que Helena le miraba visiblemente dolida, sonrojada, con lágrimas corriendo en tropel por sus mejillas. Maldición._

_—Perdóname —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir._

_La agente sacudió los cabellos._

_—No entiendo qué le ves —habló con estupor—, ¿por qué la quieres? ¡Sabes lo que hizo, lo sabes!_

_—No se ha comprobado todavía su participación en los incidentes de China y Tall Oaks —Leon decidió salirse un poco por la tangente con esa respuesta—. Chris me dijo que la vio morir, sin embargo, tú y yo estuvimos con ella. La viste por ti misma._

_—Encima, la defiendes..._

_—Estoy hablando con hechos concretos._

_—Y Deborah... —sollozó—, ¿ya olvidaste a mi hermana?_

_No, por supuesto que no. Era imposible olvidar el gran sufrimiento de Helena que aún no conseguía superar. Lo peor era que su muerte podría estar relacionada con la intervención de Ada, aunque el directo implicado fuese Derek Simmons. ¿Tuvo algo de responsabilidad o no? Lo cierto era que no lo sabía. La buscó por cielo, mar y tierra, conservando ese mensaje de texto en su celular y la polvera como únicos recuerdos de su encuentro más reciente, y luego nada; había desaparecido del mapa, como siempre que la necesitaba._

_—No llores, Helena. No quiero verte así —susurró arrepentido de que recordara ese tema tan doloroso._

_Leon hizo lo mismo que en tantas otras ocasiones: se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó apretadamente al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello con dulzura, recorriendo su espalda de arriba hacia abajo a modo de consuelo. Helena abrió los brazos para rodearle la cintura, con la cara escondida en su pecho. Sentía el corazón a mil por hora, seguramente por el amor, la ira, el rencor y el dolor que le taladraban el alma dejándosela hecha polvo._

_—¿En verdad no me quieres? —farfulló sorbiendo por la nariz._

_—Claro que te quiero, pero no como esperas. Lo siento._

_Ella asintió rápidamente y se apartó rompiendo el estrecho contacto. Mientras intentaba secarse el rostro con la manga de su blusa, retrocedió algunos pasos sin voltearse, con un rostro herido que Leon nunca conseguiría olvidar. Si tan solo estuviera en su poder aliviarle la carga..._

_Helena se giró para alcanzar la manilla de la puerta. Cuando la tuvo sujeta, suspiró profundamente y apoyó la frente en la madera._

_—Espero que la encuentres pronto y sepas de una vez por todas lo que ocurrió. Porque si antes la veo yo... —apretó el pomo con fuerza, haciéndolo temblar—, si me la llego a encontrar, aunque sea por casualidad, la mataré. —Volteó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. La mataré, Leon. No lo olvides._

_Y abandonó la habitación»._

Luego de eso, el agente no volvió a verla. Incluso había pensado que la trasladaron de división, pero Hunnigan le sacó de dudas; no, ella seguía siendo parte de la DSO, y tampoco tenía licencia médica. Simplemente lo estaba evitando, y muy hábilmente, por lo demás.

Si tan solo Leon hubiera sabido que pocas semanas después de esa difícil conversación, Ada iba a regresar como el huracán carmesí que era para desestabilizar su precario equilibrio emocional, dejándolo peor que nunca... no hubiera buscado a Helena con tantas ganas, sino que habría encontrado la forma de apartarla lo más posible de su peligrosa influencia.


	3. Negociación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Aunque este fic está siendo reescrito (y, por cierto, me encuentro demasiado feliz con el resultado, siento que por fin es perfecto), ¡no esperaba que tuviera tanto éxito! Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores de Fanfiction y Wattpad por sus comentarios, estrellitas y views. ¡Os quiero, nenes!
> 
> Este capi fue muy divertido para mí, Ada es un personaje interesante de escribir. Y Leon, mi favorito de Resident Evil, llevarlo a situaciones límite siempre pone a prueba la capacidad del escritor. ¡Benditos sean los desafíos!
> 
> La imagen es una antigua colaboración que hice con el artista LoneWolf117. Debe tener como cinco años XD 
> 
> Y ahora, pasemos a lo que nos convoca ;)

**Negociación.**

_«Lamento que nunca me hayas tomado en serio. De verdad, lo lamento… porque te lo advertí en muchas oportunidades: que esto era grave, que se saldría de control. Y no me escuchaste. Sí, ahora es demasiado tarde, tus ojos azules muestran que estás arrepentido, pero no me detendré por nadie… ni siquiera por ti»._

.

.

Si algo podía afirmarse sobre Ada Wong, era que nadie la conocía en profundidad. Se trataba de una mujer complicada, no tanto por su carácter, sino por el intenso ritmo de vida que llevaba como agente doble, triple, o simplemente yendo por su cuenta. Todo su pasado estaba envuelto en un espeso halo de misterio y Leon, a pesar de sus muchas investigaciones, nunca pudo dar con él… casi como si la hermosa fémina hubiese nacido con veinticuatro años en Raccoon City, cayendo sobre él para complicarle la existencia y hacer de su vida emocional un verdadero caos.

Sobra decir que Ada era muy consciente de su efecto en Leon. Lo que nadie sospechaba era cuánto aplicaba esa regla a la inversa, no obstante, la mujer jamás permitía que sus emociones interfirieran en el desarrollo de sus actividades. Era la mejor espía del mercado, su estatus le era muy conveniente, podía darse todos los gustos que quisiera, tenía varias cuentas bancarias con diferentes nombres en diversos paraísos fiscales y si un día decidía desparecer del mapa y dedicarse el tiempo que le quedaba de vida a beber mojitos en una playa del caribe, podía permitírselo de sobra. Lo único que no conseguiría tener era una vida tranquila y pacífica junto a Leon… pero eso no tenía remedio, por lo que Ada no invertía tiempo construyendo castillos en el aire. Su carácter práctico le impedía quedarse estancada en musarañas mentales, y lo que estaba fuera de su alcance —independiente del motivo— allí se quedaba.

Sin embargo, Ada solía ir en contra de sus principios cuando se trataba de Leon. Le seguía los pasos de cerca cuidando que él no se enterara, también vigilaba su entorno, preocupada de potenciales peligros que él pudiese ignorar debido a su falta de perspicacia.

Como no se le escapaba ningún detalle, supo casi en el mismo instante que ocurrió sobre el deceso de Chris Redfield. Se entristeció de verdad, el tipo le caía bien. Por eso, creyó prudente averiguar cómo ocurrió tal triste suceso pensando en darle los detalles a Leon por si algo de su investigación le servía… claro que nunca imaginó que la información recabada fuera así de espantosa. Había invertido varios meses reuniendo toda la documentación necesaria, ahora se preguntaba si su esfuerzo sería para mejor o para peor.

Mientras revisaba los resultados de su pesquisa, leyendo y comparando muestras de ADN, Ada concluyó que debía mantener esa información lejos de su hermana, Claire Redfield, aunque sí era necesario prevenir a Leon de lo que estaba al caer.

Sentada en un pequeño banco de madera, amparada por la oscuridad de la noche y un gran toldo que recibía el peso de la fuerte lluvia, la espía quitó la memoria externa de su teléfono móvil y se la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su vestido de seda rojo. No iba a ser nada fácil para Leon creer en lo que iba a contarle, más aún, considerando la desagradable discusión que sostuvieron la última vez que se encontraron algunos meses atrás. Si Leon se negaba a escucharla, lo que era bastante probable si continuaba enfadado, su intención de protegerlo se iría a la mierda. Otra vez.

Negó con la cabeza a causa de cierta contrariedad, luego procedió a desplazarse con el sigilo que la caracterizaba. Con ayuda de su _lanzagarfios_ , Ada alcanzó las partes más altas de los enormes mausoleos que componían el sector de élite en aquel lúgubre cementerio británico. Por medio de movimientos felinos logró no ser detectada por ninguno de los agentes que estaban presentando sus respetos al colega caído en batalla. La mujer se agachó, escondida tras una gárgola de piedra, y utilizó binoculares para observar mejor. Vio a Claire con el aspecto de un zombi, a Leon avanzando hacia ella dando pasos cortos, como si todavía no se decidiera a acercarse para consolarla.

«Pobre chiquilla», pensó Ada sintiendo algo de empatía. «Si ella supiera _la verdad_ , adiós a su equilibrio mental…»

También ubicó a Jake Muller —o _Wesker Junior_ , como prefería llamarlo— muy apartado de los demás. Estaba segura que Sherry Birkin no lo había visto todavía. Uf, ese encuentro prometía sacar chispas. ¡Qué ternura le daban!

Y tuvo mucha razón, pues cuando Leon finalmente se llevó a Claire, vio cómo Jake y Sherry parecían discutir acaloradamente. Era una escena sacada directamente de un libro romántico cliché, especialmente cuando ella arrancó lejos y él, tras frotarse la cabeza rapada con gesto trágico, salió corriendo para alcanzarla varios metros más allá con un abrazo que de seguro le quitó el aliento. Ada esbozó una media sonrisa. Era un tanto voyeur observarlos así, escondida, pero se veían tan dulces que no pudo evitarlo. Ojalá nadie se enterara de que Ada Wong tenía un lado _flexible_ muy escondido. 

Como Leon se había llevado a Claire fuera del cementerio, imaginó que era para resguardarla de la fuerte lluvia. Sabía dónde se estaba hospedando ella, sin duda era el único lugar al que irían, porque el agente Kennedy aún no tenía una reserva a su nombre.

Ada se apartó de la tétrica gárgola para devolverse a su automóvil, el que dejó estratégicamente estacionado en la salida oeste del camposanto, una que casi nadie utilizaba. El vehículo, por supuesto, era de un rojo intenso, color que se había transformado en su marca personal.

Ya dentro prendió la calefacción, se envolvió con una toalla que tenía preparada desde antes de salir, colocó la palanca de cambios en la letra _D_ y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Si hubiera estado en su poder, habría buscado una instancia menos compleja para hablarle nuevamente a Leon. Ojalá no comenzara a reclamarle por aquella última «conversación» que sostuvieron… aunque lo más apropiado sería decir que él gritó por mucho rato.

La morena suspiró con el recuerdo bastante fresco en su memoria. Leon Kennedy al borde de la locura por la ira era una versión de sí mismo tan molesta como extremadamente sexy…

.

.

_«—No pensé que aceptarías mi invitación —se mofó Ada, caminando alrededor del agente con sus tacones como único sonido ambiental._

_Al igual que en casi todos sus encuentros, ambos se habían escondido para verse. Ya fuera la habitación de un hotel caro, una casa abandonada, o la bodega de la D.S.O como era el caso en ese momento, todo lugar deshabitado eran buena opción para la mujer de ojos orientales._

_—Siempre voy donde me llamas —murmuró Leon en tono amargo—, soy un jodido títere. —Llevaban apenas dos palabras y ya se sentía exasperado._

_—No te pongas así. En cualquier caso, un títere sexy —acotó sonriendo. Era divertido hacer estallar su carácter. Siempre le había gustado jugar con eso._

_Kennedy dio un rodeo para tomar asiento en una de las cajas llenas de archivos antiguos que cercaban el perímetro. Allí entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con aire sombrío._

_—Me debías esta conversación, Ada. Necesito que dejemos las cosas claras de una vez por todas; estuve esperando saber de ti desde ese… extraño mensaje que me enviaste al móvil. Ada, por mi salud mental: ¿qué rayos pasó en China?_

_Ella reculó visiblemente._

_—No te llamé para que habláramos de eso. Probablemente no me creerías —explicó debido al escepticismo en los ojos de Leon—, y si me pidieras pruebas, lo cierto es que las destruí todas. Únicamente tendrías mi palabra, algo que jamás ha sido suficiente para ti. —Bufó, sarcástica._

_—¿Y por culpa de quién es eso? ¿Crees que no he intentado confiar? Que dios me perdone, pero cada vez que lo he hecho he terminado con una pistola en la cabeza apuntada por ti —murmuró entre dientes. Sus ojos brillaban heridos._

_—¿No me he disculpado ya mil veces? ¿Necesitas otra más? Tal vez debería dejarlas por escrito, a ver si con eso dejas de ser tan pesado._

_Un poco desesperado, Leon se frotó la cara con ambas manos para no sucumbir a la rabia creciente que estaba por salirse de control. Ada siempre se las arreglaba para sacar lo peor en él. Y, algunas veces, también lo mejor._

_—Soy yo el maldito problema —farfulló con la boca apresada entre sus palmas, algo que terminó por deformar las palabras y las convirtió en algo confuso—. ¿Quién me mandó a involucrarme contigo? Nadie, soy un puto iluso de mierda que no aprende jamás de sus errores._

_—Y a esto me refería —dijo en tono socarrón, coronando su incomodidad con algunas risas—. De veras, Leon, qué pesado…_

_—¡Deja de burlarte! ¿Todo es un jodido chiste para ti? —estalló el agente liberando, por fin, parte de su frustración. Se levantó de la caja y dio un paso hacia la morena—. Vamos a hablar de China porque a mí se me da la puta gana. ¡El mundo cree que has sido responsable de los ataques bioterroristas en Tall Oaks y Lanshiang! Me jode la vida ver que te tomas todo como si fuera una maldita broma, ¡pues no lo es! —Cogió uno de sus brazos con violencia a duras penas contenida—. Necesito. Una. Puta. Respuesta. —Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada, que parecía rechinar cada vez que escupía algún vocablo._

_Ada probó a liberarse del agarre. No lo consiguió._

_—Nunca antes te vi así de furioso. —El brazo comenzaba a molestarle._

_—Porque has roto todos mis límites. Jamás creí que podrías involucrarte en algo tan siniestro. En el pasado no tenía certeza de qué lado apoyabas, aunque siempre me ayudaste incluso a costa de tu trabajo. Por eso yo… —Hizo una pausa, luego notó que no sabía qué más decir. Abrió los dedos lentamente para soltar el brazo de la espía; estaba un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero la furia continuaba latiendo en su interior—. Ada, no sé… no sé nada. No entiendo nada. Eres la única que puede ayudarme a comprender toda esta basura. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en China?_

_Ada ladeó la cabeza, apartándose un paso de él. No le gustaba verlo así, dolido, más cuando era por su causa. Solo por eso pensó que no haría daño explicarle aquello que estuvo ocultando por tanto tiempo._

_—Tenía un clon._

_El agente dio un respingo._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Tenía un clon —repitió en tono cansino—. ¿Lo ves? No me crees —dijo señalándolo con una mano—, por eso no quería decírtelo. Es que… soy tan popular que alguien realmente deseaba ser yo —finalizó con algunas risitas ásperas._

_Precisamente esas risas terminaron por acabar con el dudoso autocontrol que Leon ejercía sobre su carácter._

_—¿Estás burlándote de mí? —rugió—. ¡No hay nada gracioso en esta mierda! ¡Helena sigue llorando la pérdida de su hermana! Tú la viste morir, Ada, ¡tú pusiste una flecha en su cabeza cuando se convirtió en un arma biológica! ¿Te das cuenta de que te ves culpable, aunque sea de manera indirecta? ¡¿Cómo puedes reírte de ella, y de todas las personas que fallecieron?!_

_Se abalanzó sobre Ada para zarandearla, un límite que jamás habría cruzado de no ser porque se encontraba al borde de la locura. Ese era el efecto nocivo que tenía en su vida, y lo sabía, siempre lo supo, incluso cuando se la follaba hasta casi acallar por completo las voces en su cabeza._

_La morena reaccionó de inmediato a la agresión con una bofetada que dio vuelta el atractivo rostro del agente Kennedy. Este no se lo tomó bien, volviendo a lanzar sus manos hacia sus hombros para empujarla hacia atrás, pegándola contra la pared. Ada repitió el golpe a su mejilla, esta vez con la otra mano._

_—Le va a ir muy mal a tus pelotas si no me sueltas —le advirtió en voz baja, casi mostrándole los dientes. Él ignoró el comentario deliberadamente._

_—Estoy aburrido de ser tu puto juguete. Cuando esta mierda solo nos incluía a nosotros lo podía aceptar, pero ahora has ido más que lejos, Ada._

_Leon la apegó aún más en la muralla, utilizando todo su cuerpo con el objetivo de inmovilizarla. Entonces, ambos se enfrascaron en un silencioso duelo de miradas. Lo único que se escuchaba era la pesadez de sus respiraciones. El ambiente cambió hacia un nivel oscuro que ningún de los dos había experimentado antes; se encontraban al borde del abismo de un punto sin retorno en su relación. De atravesarlo, significaría una separación irremediable._

_Tras un minuto desafiándose con la mirada, Leon apartó la suya y, renuente, la soltó por fin. Se sintió despreciable por haber actuado de esa manera violenta, aunque el arrepentimiento que podría haber experimentado no llegó. Si conseguía la verdad, si ella confesaba lo ocurrido, entonces habría valido la pena portarse como un imbécil._

_Ada se mantuvo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, el rostro volteado hacia el suelo para que su incomodidad no quedara en evidencia._

_—¿Quién entiende al señor Kennedy? —dijo amargamente—. Te digo lo que pasó y mira cómo reaccionas. Después no preguntes por qué nunca te cuento nada._

_—Disculpa, lo único que hiciste fue decir “tenía un clon” y luego reírte._

_—Usa un poco esa preciosa cabeza que tienes para algo más que tener un cabello perfecto. —Leon reaccionó con una mueca—. Sé que viste el video del laboratorio, aquel llamado “Feliz cumpleaños, Ada Wong”; debes haber quedado muy desorientado luego de eso. ¿No te dijo Chris Redfield que yo había muerto? —Él asintió, todo su ademán lleno de turbación—. Obviamente no era yo. A menos que ahora hayas intentado agredir a un fantasma._

_—Eso no… —Frunció el ceño, sopesando sus palabras—. Bueno, cuando encontré ese video no sabía qué carajos era. Pero es…_

_—¿Imposible? —le interrumpió, sonriendo a media asta—. Se trata de Umbrella, cariño. No me digas que todavía crees en los cuentos de hadas… —Habló como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño, y es que a veces, Leon le recordaba a uno._

_—Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no tuviste relación con la muerte de Deborah Harper._

_—Pero qué insoportable eres con ese tema, ¿Helena y tú son novios? —preguntó entre risas._

_Pero a Leon no le hizo ninguna gracia su comentario. El que la espía nunca fuera capaz de sostener una conversación seria le repateaba, y como su equilibrio emocional estaba hecho trizas, reaccionó muy mal a esa actitud._

_—Estoy aburrido de todo esto. Es demasiada mierda la que tenemos encima —espetó de mal modo—. Haces que me sienta derrotado cada vez que estamos juntos._

_Y era verdad, se le veía arruinado. Ada tragó saliva, sintiendo dentro de su pecho una molestia que aumentaba conforme transcurrían los segundos en silencio._

_Tantos años jugando al gato y al ratón, al “corre que te pillo”, a encuentros espaciados con sabor a angustia… Besos escondidos, caricias prohibidas, sentimientos a punto de salirse de control… Era imposible que no les pasara la cuenta en algún minuto de sus complejas vidas. Perseguir una obsesión por quince años era de todo, menos sano._

_Ada suspiró, ordenándose el corto cabello azabache con una de sus esbeltas manos. Se le daba muy bien ocultar que el dolor de Leon le afectaba; si estuviera en sus manos aliviar esa carga lo haría sin dudarlo, pero uno de sus objetivos prioritarios era mantenerlo a salvo. Él parecía no entenderlo, pero juntos no tenían ningún futuro. En cambio, Ada lo tenía perfectamente asimilado desde el mismo instante en que lo besó mientras Raccon City se iba a la mierda._

_Esos quince años les había pasado la cuenta a ambos. No eran ya los jóvenes optimistas con planes a futuro, ahora vivían cada día como si fuera el último, con plena convicción de que la muerte les esperaba reloj en mano. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. El tiempo se les acababa muy rápido._

_Ada acortó la distancia entre ellos, su mano cogió la mejilla que antes había agredido y le dio un beso corto en los labios, pensando en apartarse si él reaccionaba mal. En cambio, Leon tomó su rostro con firmeza y la besó de una manera muy distinta, dando rienda suelta a su lado más animal, ese que solo liberaba en las sesiones de hotel que cada vez eran menos. La besó, la mordió, la lamió, hundió su lengua hasta el fondo de su boca una y otra vez, marcándola con sus dientes y su aroma, lastimándole la suave piel con el nacimiento de su vello facial… dejándola excitada y emocionalmente deshecha al separarse de ella con la misma brusquedad de su posesión._

_—Adiós, Ada —murmuró entre dientes, limpiándose con una mano el resto de saliva que humedecía su barbilla. Luego, se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de marcharse, dijo—: No quiero volver a verte._

_Y salió golpeando tan fuerte la puerta, que las paredes también se estremecieron._

_Aunque no era la primera vez que le decía aquello, a Ada esta ocasión le sonó como algo definitivo, pues en otras oportunidades la frase había emergido de sus labios luego de hacer el amor. Cada vez que él deseaba indagar en su pasado, o en alguna de las oportunidades que le había ayudado, Ada eludía todas sus preguntas con frases burlonas y terminaban separándose en medio de una tormenta de reclamos, con el agente rugiendo un adiós por siempre y repartiendo portazos a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano volvían a reencontrarse como hacen los adictos luego de un tiempo sin consumir y la pasión destruía los recuerdos más amargos… al menos, hasta la siguiente despedida»._

Ada terminó de recordar cuando estacionó su vehículo a una calle del hotel Empire. Se quitó la toalla, que arrojó al asiento de atrás, cogió su _lanzagarfios_ y se preparó para hacerle una pequeña visita al hombre que más había logrado querer en toda su vida. Le tomó más de una hora ordenar la cronología en su cabeza, fue ayudándose con un archivo en su teléfono móvil en los momentos donde todo parecía enmarañarse más de la cuenta, y cuando finalmente se sintió lista, abandonó el calor de su vehículo para enfrentarse al frío de la lluvia inglesa.

Saltó cual artista circense, igual de elegante que un felino, luego subió colgada de un brazo hasta dar con la habitación que había pagado Claire Redfield. La cortina estaba abierta, por lo cual pudo observar, a pesar de la oscuridad, que estaban ocupando juntos la cama matrimonial. Casi sintió celos, solo casi, porque no estaba familiarizada con esa clase de sentimientos. Lo que sí ocupó su corazón fue algo de envidia al verlos tan compenetrados, independiente de las tristes circunstancias. Aquella unión era algo que ellos nunca tendrían. Pues sí, Claire le venía mucho mejor como pareja, debía reconocerlo.

Se fijó en la expresión de Leon, que tal como sospechaba tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y por el ademán sombrío de su rostro, seguro que estaba enfrentando demonios tan oscuros como el ambiente alrededor de ellos.

Dio un toque suave a la ventana, alertándolo de inmediato. Le hizo un gesto de silencio y señaló hacia arriba con la cabeza; eso fue todo, desapareció con la misma discreción que había aparecido. Ya en la azotea, se dejó caer suavemente a un costado de la pesada puerta metálica. Sabía que Leon iba a aparecer, pues por muy enfadado que se encontrara siempre asistía a donde ella lo citara. Y, a pesar de su último adiós, creía firmemente que esta vez no sería la excepción.

Suspiró, y esperó. La lluvia torrencial se había convertido rato atrás en una finísima cortina de agua para nada molesta. Ojalá todo se acabara pronto, ardía en deseos de darse un baño caliente en su tina de hidromasaje.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Leon emergió caminando con la resignación de quien ya no es dueño de sí mismo.

—¿Qué necesitas, Ada? —Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarla.

«Ya que estamos en esos términos…»

—El que está en la tumba no es Chris Redfield —largó de golpe y porrazo. Si quería ahorrarse formalidades, bien por ella.

Leon se quedó con la boca abierta un buen rato.

—¿C-cómo…? —consiguió pronunciar finalmente—. No puede ser. Claire me dijo que debió reconocer su cuerpo en la morgue antes de proceder con su funeral. Yo mismo recibí imágenes de la policía forense, _ese_ era Chris.

— _Ese_ también era un clon, como la falsa Ada Wong —explicó, levantándose para quedar frente a él.

—Oh, por favor… —rodó la mirada hacia el cielo—. ¡No empecemos con la mierda de los clones otra vez!

—No empieces tú, te estoy diciendo la verdad —masculló empezando a ponerse de mal humor. No llevaban ni un minuto hablando y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle buscado…

El agente bufó con fuerza al tiempo que se frotaba la cara con ambas manos. Se le notaba desesperado, impotente.

De pronto, su expresión cambió a una que Ada no tuvo necesidad de descifrar porque era demasiado clara, y porque estuvo esperándola desde que anunció la noticia.

—No te ilusiones, Leon: el verdadero Chris Redfield también está muerto.

Y así como la esperanza había ganado terreno en él, que Ada le reventara la burbuja con tal brusquedad estuvo a punto de acabar con su juicio. Creyó, por una milésima de segundo, que podría bajar corriendo a la habitación donde Claire dormía y despertarla con la maravillosa noticia de que todo era un error, que no era su hermano quien ocupaba el ataúd… pero no. La realidad estaba resultando incluso peor que hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

Leon caminó hacia la barandilla de metal que rodeaba el espacio de la azotea y la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas. Arrojarse de cabeza al vacío no parecía tan mala idea en ese minuto.

—Si a quien enterramos hace unas horas es un clon… —balbuceó pensando en voz alta, mas pronto cambió el sentido de su frase—. ¿Quién rayos está en esa tumba? —Era mejor partir por ahí.

—Uno de los científicos que trabajaba para Derek Simmons. —Arrugó la nariz sin querer. Recordar a ese tipo siempre le daba náuseas—. Descubrí que Carla no fue su único «éxito».

—¿Carla? —repitió Leon.

—Carla Radamés era el nombre de la investigadora que usurpó mi apariencia. En fin —se posicionó al lado de Leon, apoyando la cadera en la barandilla—, la paranoia de Simmons resultó bastante útil, pues llevaba registro de todos sus planes en una libreta escondida en su casa. Tenía todo anotado, incluso planes que finalmente descartó. —Leon tenía la pregunta escrita en el rostro, por eso procedió a explicarle un poco más—. Cuando requisaron su casa y su despacho, pasaron por alto un escondite. Se accedía cambiando de lugar algunos adornos… en fin, tú ya sabes cómo es eso —le restó importancia con un movimiento desganado de su mano—. Simmons había planeado reemplazar a Redfield hace por lo menos dos años atrás, pero no tuvo oportunidad, y cuando esta se presentó, no lo supo porque tú y Helena lo mataron.

Leon estaba convencido de que iba a arrepentirse toda su vida por lo que iba a preguntar, pero…

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —Contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta.

Ada compuso un mohín comprensivo. Lo mejor era responder con otra parte de la historia.

—Al verdadero Redfield lo mató Piers Nivans, no tengo ninguna duda. —Clavó su mirada verdosa en los orbes azules de su interlocutor—. Sé que leíste el informe de la B.S.A.A., donde explicaban la transformación de Nivans en un arma biológica. El rescate de Chris desde el fondo del mar… ¿nunca te preguntaste cómo fue que sobrevivió sin padecer la _enfermedad del buzo_?[1] Estaba a mucha profundidad, y emergió rápido a la superficie sin consecuencias. 

Sí, a Leon le pareció extraño, pero imaginó que un detalle como ese habría quedado fuera de los informes pues estos se centraban más en la conversión del soldado Nivans. De pronto, sintió ganas de ponerse a gritar. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo ocurrido en China, y si el clon entró en juego cuando supuestamente rescataron a Chris… eso significaba que Claire compartió cenas, almuerzos y conversaciones telefónicas por meses con una maldita farsa.

Mierda, ¿y Jill? ¿Cómo quedaba ella con todo esto? Pues junto a Chris se habían comprometido en matrimonio, era la gran noticia de ese año, Leon estaba invitado para asistir a la boda… Algo como aquello podría hacerle añicos la vida a cualquiera.

—¡Te prohíbo que se lo cuentes a Claire o a Valentine! —exclamó en voz baja.

—No pensaba decírselo a nadie más que a ti, y vigila tu tono, que no soy de tu propiedad —le advirtió imitando su inflexión amenazante.

—Ahora no, Ada. —Apuntó hacia su precioso rostro de rasgos orientales con la punta del índice—. Hoy, no.

Ambos se observaron en silencio por algún tiempo. La mezcla de emociones que sentían, oscilando entre rabia y atracción sexual, hizo que el ambiente se cargara de esa energía oscura y peligrosa que caracterizó sus últimos encuentros. Finalmente, la espía rompió el contacto visual girando el rostro hacia un costado.

—Acompáñame —dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea—, vamos a visitar la tumba de Redfield.

.

.

A Leon le parecía un poco cruel dejar a Claire durmiendo sola en la habitación del hotel, pero necesitaba investigar por su cuenta antes de que ella se enterara por casualidad de la horrible realidad que Ada le había contado. Por eso, dejó una nota en el mueble de noche al lado de la cama para que la viera por si llegaba a despertarse —era poco probable gracias al rivotril que había ingerido, pero no estaba de más tomar esa precaución—; se trataba de un texto escueto en el que le indicaba que había salido un momento por encargo de Hunnigan y que pronto volvía. Al menos, eso era lo que más deseaba.

Ahora, tanto él como Ada se encontraban en el mausoleo buscando la tumba de Chris. Cuando por fin la hallaron, ella le miró con una rara expresión en el rostro.

—No pensarás ponerme a cavar —espetó el agente.

—Admito que me gustaría volver a verte sudoroso, pero supongo que no es un buen momento. —Esperaba aligerar un poco el ambiente entre ellos con esa frase juguetona.

Y algo consiguió. A Leon se le torció la comisura derecha del labio hacia arriba, aún en contra de su voluntad. Maldito fuera el sentido del humor de esa mujer… Negó indignado con la cabeza, era imperdonable su falta de firmeza ante ella.

Ada se agachó al tiempo que cogía su teléfono móvil de un bolsillo oculto en la cintura de su vestido carmesí. Activó un programa del tipo escáner, y extendió un brazo buscando cierto punto que le facilitara la extracción de una muestra biológica. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, cogió un dispositivo electrónico alargado desde otro bolsillo oculto, esta vez cercano a su pierna derecha, y apretó un botón. De este emergió una especie de aguja en el extremo superior, y en el inferior tenía un cable, el que Ada usó para conectarlo a su teléfono.

Leon observaba todo el proceso con la boca apretada. Vio cómo la mujer clavaba la extraña cánula en la tierra, luego, un disparo de luz le cegó momentáneamente.

—Ups —musitó ella. Se notaba que sonreía.

—Gracias por la advertencia. ¿Qué haces? —inquirió, pestañeando repetidamente para acostumbrar nuevamente sus ojos a la escasa luz que la luna lograba transmitir entre las espesas nubes cargadas de tormenta. 

—Estoy tomando una muestra —habló, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono en total concentración.

—Pero, ¿qué buscamos? —Seguía confundido.

—Peligro —explicó simplemente. 

Entonces lo miró, y bastó con un simple vistazo para saber que no estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con Carla luego del encuentro en que Chris, supuestamente, la asesinó.

La lluvia eligió ese instante para detenerse al completo, pero los cielos auguraban que solo era una pausa momentánea. Leon se entretuvo mirando hacia las alturas, no lograba ver ninguna estrella por lo oscuro que estaba el cielo. Resultaba inquietante.

Un sonido agudo lo alertó en ese momento. Provenía de su teléfono, ¿quién le enviaba mensajes a esa hora de la madrugada? ¿Se habría despertado Claire? Tomó el aparato para revisarlo, angustiado. No era Claire, sino Hunnigan.

«¿Hunnigan?», pensó contrariado. «¿Por qué…?».

Lo siguiente que leyó aportó una dura descarga eléctrica a su cerebro. El mensaje de la mujer revelaba que todos los agentes de la D.S.O., la B.S.A.A. y también TerraSave, estaban siendo contactados en ese momento por una amenaza biológica identificada en el perímetro del cementerio donde se realizó el funeral de Chris Redfield. Les citaban frente a su tumba para esperar instrucciones.

Leon maldijo en voz baja, rogando que Claire no hubiera visto el mensaje. Seguro que sus jefes comprenderían que no participara, estando en las condiciones que se encontraba.

Una voz en su cabeza resonaba advirtiéndole que algo no andaba bien, y no tenía relación exactamente con lo que le había contado Ada, o con este citatorio urgente enviado por Hunnigan. Su instinto le advertía con insistencia de ese _algo_ , aunque no lograra identificar el motivo todavía.

—Tienes una cara… —Ada se había ido acercando a su posición con ese contoneo de caderas que le provocaba mil y un infartos.

—Detectaron actividad inusual en este perímetro. —Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se ordenó el cabello con una mano—. Vienen todos al cementerio. Deberías irte, tu nombre sigue manchado y los demás podrían reaccionar mal a tu presencia.

—No los culpo, esa Carla me puso en un buen aprieto. Entonces… —Le parecía mejor cambiar de tema que seguir ahondando en eso. Se acercó más a Leon, tanto que su sensual aliento calentó ligeramente sus labios cincelados de hombría—, ¿nos veremos pronto?

—No —respondió al punto, si bien su intención de ser firme se fue al traste en cuanto ella le sonrió de costado. Carraspeó antes de continuar—. Deberíamos dejarlo de una vez, Ada. Tú sabes que hay alguien más en mi vida.

—¿Y desde cuándo ha sido eso un problema?

Para ella, claramente, nunca. Pero Leon sí sufría por no ser capaz de darle a _aquella_ mujer —a quien sí amaba con todas sus fuerzas, por la que daría su vida sin dudarlo, mucho más que un ligue ocasional en hoteles de lujo— el lugar que realmente merecía en su vida. Ada era un magneto muy poderoso, y si las cosas fueran distintas, tal vez una relación con ella habría resultado.

No obstante, el corazón de Leon tenía grabado a fuego el nombre de Claire Redfield, algo de lo que Ada estaba en completo conocimiento… y que no le impedía seguir tirando del hilo que desataba el instinto sexual del agente; adoraba hacerle perder el control por ella. A su modo lo quería, eso estaba claro. Pero no lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejar su estilo de vida por él.

No tenían futuro como pareja. Como amantes, en cambio, las cosas eran diferentes…

—¡Quédate donde estás, Ada Wong! —chilló de pronto una voz femenina cargada de odio.

Ambos se giraron en dirección al origen de aquel grito. Leon supo de inmediato quién era, por lo que apartó a Ada con un brazo y la dejó hábilmente a su espalda, ignorando el gruñido de protesta que se ganó por su actitud. Escuchó claramente el típico sonido que hacen las armas cuando se les quita el seguro; decidió actuar con mayor celeridad. La situación era extremadamente compleja. 

—Baja el arma, Helena —habló hacia las sombras. Estaba muy oscuro todavía, pero logró ubicar el brillo de su pistola—. Hoy recibí información nueva, te lo explicaré en un momento.

La espía tensó todos los músculos a la espera de cualquier movimiento por parte de la agente Harper. Debido a algunos comentarios de Leon, sabía que la consideraba como culpable casi en exclusiva de lo sucedido con su hermana, así que intuyó que venía con plenas intenciones de venganza.

El aire tenía una carga pesada, con matices a lluvia, pasto mojado, barro y muerte que ninguno pasó por alto. Ada apretó los dientes y esperó.

—Apártate, Leon —ordenó la agente. Su voz sonaba rota de lágrimas.

—No te alteres, deja que te explique…

—¡Cállate, no me hagas dudar! —Por fin, salió de la oscuridad hacia la pareja. Tenía el rostro deformado por un sufrimiento demasiado profundo como para ser comprendido—. Te lo advertí muy claramente: la mataré si me la encuentro —apuntó con más cuidado—, y yo cumplo mis promesas.

—¡Ada no tuvo relación con el incidente de Tall Oaks! —Dio un paso hacia Helena—. Escúchame, Simmons hizo experimentos y…

—¡Maldita sea, no la defiendas más!

—¡No la defiendo, tú estás siendo irracional!

Ada los dejó gritarse el uno al otro sin intervenir, pues su atención estaba puesta por completo en la respiración de Helena, sus movimientos oculares, el mínimo temblor de sus manos, cualquier cambio que le indicara una próxima acción y así actuar con ventaja. Le preocupaba un poco la seguridad de Leon, pero confiaba en que no recibiría daño, pues intuía que esa mujer guardaba sentimientos por él.

Resopló sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que le gustaba a todas?

—Por última vez: apártate de ahí, Leon.

Él negó con un movimiento brusco.

—Lo siento.

—Mierda —sollozó como si estuviera muy cansada—. No me obligues… no quiero…

Contuvo la respiración, era la señal que Ada esperaba. Se movió con su habitual presteza, sin embargo, no logró quitar al agente de su posición lo suficientemente rápido; Helena disparó una sola vez. La bala impactó en el muslo derecho de Leon, haciendo que soltara un grito de tortuoso calvario. Producto de la sorpresa y el suplicio, cayó sentado al suelo agarrándose la extremidad.

Ada no perdió un segundo; se agachó a su lado, rompió el borde inferior de su vestido y con ello confeccionó un efectivo torniquete para evitar que fuera a desangrarse. La herida distaba de ser mortal, solo le imposibilitaba moverse bien. Se notaba que Helena había calculado muy bien hacia dónde apuntar. Luego le ayudó a levantarse nuevamente; Leon tenía una expresión crispada en el rostro, mantener el equilibrio apoyando su peso en la pierna sana le reportaba bastante dificultad. Ada desafió a la otra mujer con la mirada. Se la veía furiosa, aun cuando su habitual máscara inexpresiva continuaba dominando el resto de sus facciones orientales.

—No se verá bien en tu expediente el haberle disparado a un compañero —la reconvino con severidad.

Helena volvió a apretar la mandíbula.

—Estás maldita —escupió—, dondequiera que vas arrastras la muerte contigo.

—Y a ti se te aflojaron un par de tornillos —retrucó sonriendo—. ¿Cuántas sesiones de terapia te saltaste?

La mujer respondió con un rugido proveniente desde el fondo de su garganta. Ada, por su lado, recuperó la seriedad pues no estaba dispuesta a entrar en su juego. Necesitaba mantenerse en completo dominio de sí misma, mas escuchar la respiración pesada y adolorida de Leon le estaba pasando factura…

En ese momento, Helena volvió a apuntar hacia ella.

—Arriesgué al mundo entero por salvar a mi hermana, ¿crees que sentiría compasión por tu asquerosa vida? —Su voz emergió forzada, llena de odio.

Otro cambio en sus respiraciones, otro segundo que pasaba sin movimientos, hasta que Helena se abalanzó hacia la espía alzando un agudo grito de guerra. Ada se separó de Leon y atrajo la pelea lejos de él, se movió de un lado a otro para impedir a Helena que asegurara la puntería y de pronto, con un hábil golpe de palma abierta, hizo que soltara su arma. Desprovista de su mejor carta para despachar del mundo de los vivos a la espía, Helena soltó otro grito y decidió continuar con su plan; iba a matarla a como diera lugar, y hacerlo con sus propias manos se le antojaba cada vez más atractivo. De esa forma, las mujeres se enzarzaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que tenía una clara ganadora, pues Ada dominaba distintas artes marciales casi a la perfección. Estaba en clara ventaja, lo que volvió a frustrar a Helena en sus intentos de acabar con su vida. Se vio obligada a retroceder tras recibir varios golpes consecutivos entre el estómago y las costillas que la dejaron sin aire, más una bofetada durísima que la envió al suelo. La agente empezó a perder la paciencia, por lo que gateó por el lodo buscando su pistola para terminar de una vez el enfrentamiento. Su oponente no la perdió de vista, así que cuando notó cuáles eran sus intenciones, de dos zancadas llegó hasta su posición y le aplastó la mano con el zapato, atravesándole el medio de la carne por medio de su afilado tacón. No era casualidad que utilizara ese calzado, adaptado para cualquier combate.

Leon, que se mantuvo observando en silencio para entrometerse en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, se estremeció al escuchar el grito destemplado que emitió su compañera. La pierna le latía en carne viva, pero se las arregló para desplazarse de su posición con el objetivo de acabar con la pelea, las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control.

Fue en ese instante que Helena logró alcanzar el arma.

—¡No! —gritó Leon por inercia, lanzándose a correr tan rápido como le permitía la herida.

Ada se arrojó sobre la mujer para impedirle apuntar. Extendió ambos brazos y logró desviar un disparo a tiempo, rodó sobre su eje e intentó hacerle una llave para romperle el hombro. Helena también se giró conectando algunos rodillazos en el costado de la espía; disfrutó cada uno de ellos, se le notaba en los ojos inyectados de locura y la boca en una mueca curva, sarcástica.

—Despídete, zorra asesina —susurró volviendo a apuntarla. Sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, una sensación de superioridad llevaba la batuta de sus movimientos.

—¡Helena! —Leon había resbalado en el barro y ahora se desplazaba reptando patéticamente hacia las mujeres ayudándose de los codos y la pierna buena.

Ada no pestañeó, no se movió, y menos intentó hablar. Observaba con los ojos muy abiertos a su contrincante, necesitaba toda su concentración para evitar que consiguiera su objetivo. Había estado en muchas situaciones de vida o muerte, y en todas salió airosa gracias a su entrenamiento. Podía mantener la cabeza fría bajo cualquier circunstancia, especialmente aquellas en que una pistola apuntaba su frente como en aquel instante.

Helena presionó el cañón sobre la piel de Ada. Los gritos de Leon parecían sonar a kilómetros de distancia.

Entonces, ambas mujeres se transformaron nuevamente en una maraña de brazos y piernas, porque la oriental volvió a desviar la pistola con un golpe de palma. Rodaron de aquí para allá convertidas en una masa fangosa irreconocible, hasta que el sonido de un disparo perforó el ambiente. Ambas se quedaron quietas, inertes…

Leon dejó de respirar, también de arrastrarse.

—Dios… ¡Ada, Helena!

Volvió a tomar impulso y llegó hacia ellas en el instante que la espía rodó hacia un costado. Tenía el pecho cubierto de sangre, aunque no provenía de su propio cuerpo…

El agente tragó saliva de manera convulsa, y al comprobar que ella estaba bien, dirigió la mirada hacia Helena. Descubrió que el impacto se había incrustado en su pecho, atravesándolo limpiamente, y una enorme cantidad de sangre comenzó a juntarse a la altura de su espalda. Leon procedió a aplicarle maniobras de resucitación, colocó dos dedos en su yugular con los ojos cerrados, tratando desesperadamente de percibir si tenía pulso, aunque fuese débil. Le costó más de un minuto convencerse de que todos sus intentos eran fútiles.

«No puede ser», pensó alcanzando su cabeza castaña para alzarla en sus brazos.

—Helena, háblame… —gimoteó, limpiándole la cara con la manga de su camisa—. ¿Por qué no quisiste escucharme? Que dios me ayude…

Pero ella no le iba a contestar. Había muerto en el mismo instante que la bala alcanzó su corazón.

Ada quedó sentada observando la escena con rostro inexpresivo. Resentía el dolor de Leon por dentro, pero no iba a dar cabida a la compasión. Terminó desviando la mirada porque no deseaba contemplar el íntimo momento entre el agente y el cuerpo inerte de la mujer castaña. Lo mejor era echar a un lado cualquier mínimo sentimiento, su único interés era completar la tarea que le habían encomendado, y nada ni nadie —ni siquiera Leon— podrían desviarla de su misión. 

.

[1] La enfermedad por descompresión es un trastorno en el cual el nitrógeno, disuelto en la sangre y los tejidos debido a la alta presión, forma burbujas cuando la presión disminuye.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber con un comentario, y si eres de Wattpad, también una estrellita. ¡Estaré feliz de recibir todo su amor!  
> No olvides seguirme en alguna de mis cuentas en redes sociales ^_^  
> Instagram: stacy_adler_ff  
> Facebook: stacyadlerfiction  
> Amor y felicidad para todos.  
> Stacy Adler.


End file.
